riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
GT Envo Rivera
GT Envo Rivera (March 7th 30 BE - January 1st 2997), is the racing type of all four of Rivera's Car forms. GT Is armed with missiles that would come out from the hood and has the ability to drive over oil traps by spiky tires. Just like Logan Netherlands Rivera GT Is one of the first fastest car forms throughout The Europodia Car Forms, and is the heart of Envo ''(Belgium).'' Manufactured Rivera Speed Way During the Era with Rivera Speed Way not only was he a racer but an experimental technician for testing newer parts if developed for future races or future Demolition Derby's against other rival company's such as Thorndyke Inc. he can be a little aggressive when it comes to racing but it is worth it, during Rivera Speedway's downfall GT and Stryker Gorger Rivera concentrated mostly on Thorndyke's Supply Lines, in order to slow down his company's profits and growing Business, and would sometimes take night shifts with Logan, in an attempt to keep spies from entering the garage. As Thorndyke Inc gathers more benefits and parts, their cars have gotten a lot faster, than those of Rivera Speed Way, and also with ability to do more damage to another Car, but fortunately Zero Medina after witnessing much of the excitement joined Rivera Speed way which at last made life more easier for them, his wife Shiziku Hodaki joined about 2 months after and became the teams medical Nurse and Supplier. After 4 Years the profits of Rivera Speedway was so high that they were starting to receive cars and Drivers endlessly while Thorndyke Ink at last was losing steam heavily, due to the lack of supplies and parts. Rivera Speed way surprised Thorndyke on his door step, racing around the building until they decide to send cars either to race them or have destroy them. The Final Showdown occurred In White Mountain where Rivera Speedway won by 4 Links. Which Thorndyke Inc, began going into a huge state of bankruptcy, and by the crash of 2010 Thorndyke Inc went out of Business and was no longer a threat to Rivera Speed Way any longer. Rivera Federation War However during the events of the Rivera Federation War, and the events of Death Rivera GT Envo Rivera acted as a Ruthless spy car on behalf of the Rivera Federation Invasion Of Earth, including the Earth's Invasion of Rivera as Well. He is clearly known as Spy Hunter. His name remained as Spy Hunter until the Events of Death Rivera when Death Rivera has Invaded the Surface to reoccupy it from Earth's grasp that they have invaded 30 years ago. Spy Hunter was originated by the game Series that was created by Midway in the 21st century and now despite the game being obsolete the Earth is now going to see for themselves the events of Spy Hunter as well as a car shooting machine guns and missiles, as well as leaving trails of oil and being able to drops smoke screens. GT was the first out of all of the Rivera Car forms in order to have a child despite being Dark Fakia Envo Rivera gave birth to a daughter during the events of the Death Rivera war and he was the only one to actually care for her despite them both being on separate sides. It is clearly unknown how Fakia became pregnant, maybe she just gather sperm and injected it all into her own body or she just had sex with another man while GT was Dark and after giving birth left the the other man in Order to be back with GT Envo Rivera the situation is clearly unknown, Fakia knew that she could no longer have sex with GT due to the fact of him being a car and had to find out another way to get the two of them a child. GT Envo Rivera is also the first out of all the Car forms to drive among the water something that all the Rivera Forms on wheels have a huge fear of due to the fact that they are cars and can sink easily in to the deepest part of any watery Area on Earth, until reaching the dents of crush death. Destruction